tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Backblast and Cuffs
Characters: Backblast, Cuffs Location: Iacon Plain Date: 5/4/2017 TP: Siege of Iacon TP Summary: Cuffs visits Backblast in his sniper's nest. As logged by Backblast category:2017 category:logs category: Siege of Iacon TP Backblast can be found in a little sniper's nest, half-way up one of the damaged buildings in Iacon. His presence to the Autobots is revealed by a bit of old Autobot hobo-sign, indicating the safe route up to his little nest. It's actually quite cozy in there; around the corner away from the window where his rifle is set up, he's got a little stove for brewing energon tea or hot snacks. There's a little bed-roll, and a thin wire trails out of the window and up to the roof for an antenna. Cuffs was told where to find Backblast, and he came in by foot, walking up the internal staircase. He stops though, just below the roof and carefully opens the door with a soft creak, not wanting to give the location away. Backblast looks up from his rifle as he hears the creak - his sniper's nest isn't at the roof level, it's half-way up the building, in one of the trashed-out rooms. There's a friendly wave, and the sniper indicates a safe spot to sit out of view of the window. "If you don't shout we can talk OK." the sniper comments, stepping back from his massive sniper rifle. Resting point-up below the window, one can see three 90mm shells, waiting to be fired. Cuffs peers through the door then instead of the roof hatch. He smiles as he steps in finally, softly closing the door behind him and moving to the safe spot obediently "Hey. Just thought I'd come see what you had set up here. IN for the long haul it seems." Backblast shakes his head with a grin "Nah, this is a one-day nest." He says, with a smile. He sits down at the stove and begins to brew up, measuring out a careful measure of whatever it is that passes for Cybertronian tea. "If I was in for the long-haul I'd pay more attention to concealment, I'd have a sleeping space and some traps laid about. I'm sure you didn't come just for the tea though - how can I help you?" Cuffs takes a seat, watching curiously as he does so. "I heard you were looking into something when not sitting up here looking for targets. Thought I'd come get the low down so I can reassure Red Alert you have it all in hand." Backblast nods "Well I got to be honest I'm not sure what I've got is even something." A pause, and he offers his hand. "Name's Backblast, by the way. I was up on the roof of the old Iacon Polytech drop tower, keeping an eye on the gate when ol' Dusty ran into view... he'd been annoying Bluster and Browbeat, rightfully so if I may add when..." He shrugs as he begins heating the tea. "Dunno. It was weird. I help out Dusty with a 90mm paint shell..." He indicates one of the stacked up rounds. "Then suddenly Browbeat's acting too nice. He's acting like a normal Autobot not the stuck-up little pencil-pusher on a powertrip that he is." Cuffs reaches forwards, taking the hand firmly and with a warm smile. He then sat back once more to listen "Hrm... Very odd. I would usually ignore Dusty's antics... he does it for attention, and he's not bullied HALF as much as he thinks. If he'd behave, people wouldn't be angry at him. But anyways... not sure about Browbeat. Unless Browbeat thinks there's something up. " a frown as the mech thinks. Backblast shakes his head "Nah I think something is... or was... up with Browbeat at the time. There was a lot of very short range Con traffic in the area... I'm following Browbeat when an Insecticon pops up and starts claiming Bluster's a Con. I drove the con off... we got Bluster checked out. Then we found Browbeat about twelve hours later, and he's fine too. But he's got a memory gap" Cuffs frowns a little, now more deeply concerned. "THAT... I do not like. Do you know which Insecticon it was?" he asks, leaning forwards, ignoring the tea. Backblast nods "Yeah, Kickback. I'm not 100 sure as my ELINT gear is screwed, but I was picking up at least one more con signal somewhere near them." He pours out two mugs of tea, then lights his enercig before putting the stove out to not make too much heat. "I'm trained in signals and electronic intelligence work, but... well... water's not good for high-end counter-cryptographic gear and I kind of slightly sank while out on patrol." Backblast adds "I can -usually- pick up when they're transmitting, but not decrypt anything" Cuffs nods "Haven't got that all sorted out yet. Have you tried Wheeljack? He's more reliable than his reputation claims. " he peers into the mug of tea, intrigued, and then takes a sip, optics brightening "What IS this?" Backblast nods "Can he get me replacement cryptographic bombes and such?" He asks, sipping his tea. "It's a cybernetic plant that grows out near the Omicron Perseii sector. One of the other Suicide Jocks uses it in energon moonshine brewing, he gets it shipped in in bulk" "You can ask." says Cuffs, perhaps not so helpfully "Oh. I think I remember hearing of that one... the location at least. Not much else about it though. It tastes good, I think I like it. ... got any to spare? " he asked, changing topics. Backblast nods "Yeah of course I carry five or six pouches of the stuff." He grins, handing one over. "You only need a pinch or two per cup. More than that and it starts to get bitter... can be a nice flavour, if used right." Cuffs takes the bag, looking it up and down before stowing it away as he listens. "Thanks... And sorry, I got us off topic didn't I? I'll go track down Browbeat and have a talk with him - nothing too obvious of course. Backblast nods as she listens. "All good. Thanks..." He sniffs. "If you can keep an eye out for cryptographic parts, that'd be handy too. What didja say yer name was again?" "Cuffs. You're Backblast right? " Cuffs finishes the tea and sets the cup down once more "I'll keep my optics open, although I may not know it when I see it." he promises with a grin. Backblast nods "That's right. Look out for the sniper-sign." He smiles. "I'll try. See you later." a grin, and Cuffs turns to depart.